Love Changes Everything
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: AU. What if love and marriage weren’t against the Jedi Code? What if a Jedi Master had two Padawans, not just one? How different could it all have been? ObiWanOC COMPLETE
1. A Mystery and a Dream

**Love Changes Everything**

Summary: AU. What if love and marriage weren't against the Jedi Code? What if a Jedi Master had two Padawans, not just one? How different could it all have been? (Obi-WanOC) (Warning: First Star Wars fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the familiar stuff.

Note: This story just popped into my head when I was thinking about how things could have been with a few changes. It will cover through just after the end of _The Phantom Menace_. However, when I get to that part I will not retell the entire story. I will just tell certain parts that will change due to the OCs and changes in the Jedi Code. Also, I saw that someone else was using the Keira for one of their characters. I had this written before I saw that story and I haven't read it so I'm not copying. The name of the star system came from a language my friends and I made up about two years ago. Keira's last name also comes from it. That's why it's kinda weird. Also, this is my first attempt at Yoda and Star Wars, so it may not be perfect. I'm trying.

Chapter 1: A Mystery and a Dream 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was up early. His master Qui-Gon Jinn was still asleep. As was his fellow padawan, Keira Emena. Keira. He found that he spent more and more of his time thinking about her.

About twenty-five years ago the council had made several changes to the Jedi Code. Jedi now took two padawans instead of just one if they chose. Also, Jedi were now allowed to marry and have families. Also, if two Jedi married, then together they would train two padawans. Four would be too many, so the limit was set. The only catch was the Jedi in the couple had to have their master's permission. If both were Jedi, both had to have permission. If a master refused, the marriage had to wait until the padawan became a knight. Many had wanted this, so the council felt it was best to let the Force decide. The Force agreed, so the council gave in.

At first Obi-Wan had never really thought about any of it. But then he had gotten older. He realized just how beautiful Keira was. They were both nineteen. She was only a few inches shorter then he was. She had black hair and blue-green eyes. She had been born a princess of the Emeean star system. The Emeean star system was a large system with eight planets on the one outer rim. It was a powerful system and its people were respected by many. Its capital planet was Emeea, for which the system was named. Keira was strongly connected to the Force, unlike her twin brother. That was why her parent's contacted the Jedi. She had the strongest connection her people had ever seen. However, even with that difference she and her twin shared the bond that only twins can share. Keira knew well who she could be if she decided the Jedi life wasn't for her. Her people had the choice of immortality or mortality. She had chosen immortality about six years ago, but her choice could be changed at any time. A padawan could choose to leave at any time. Many had expected Keira to when who she was had been explained. When she decided to remain with the Jedi, some were surprised.

What surprised most people was that Master Qui-Gon Jinn had taken both Obi-Wan and Keira as his apprentices. Many had believed he would not take another apprentice after his apprentice Xanatos had gone to the darkside. Some said he had taken two because he felt it would be less likely that one would turn without either he or the other padawan noticing a change. Some said the council had made him.

Obi-Wan and Keira had spoken about their relationship a few times. He remembered one conversation a few months before very clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Obi-Wan, I admit that I have feelings for you beyond just friendship, but I think anything beyond that could interfere with our training." Keira told him.

"Not if we don't let it." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I'm just not ready for anything more." Keira stated simply.

She did have feelings for him, so he would wait.

END FLASHBACK 

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Good morning Keira." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're up. Normally I'm the first one up and I have to wait for you two." Keira said.

Obi-Wan didn't have to turn around to know she was smiling.

"I couldn't sleep." He said a moment later.

"Why?" Keira asked.

The concern crept into her voice quickly. She knew nothing was seriously wrong or she would sense it. She and Obi-Wan had a bond that was much stronger then the usual padawan-to-padawan bond. Most believed it was because of Keira's strong connection to the Force and the special powers her people had, but none could really explain why.

"I have had a nightmare three nights in a row now. Every night it is the same. I am on a world that is unfamiliar to me. I am facing a masked enemy. We are fighting on a platform above a lake. He seems intent on killing me though I don't know why." Obi-Wan told her.

He turned to face her. She was deep in thought.

"Can you describe the area more?" Keira asked.

"The water stretches for miles to the east, but there is land less then a mile in any other direction. On the land, mountains stretch as far as the eye can see." Obi-Wan told her.

Keira's face paled slightly.

"That sounds like Mountain Bay on my homeworld. There is a platform above an area of the bay, but I don't remember what it's used for. Why you saw it in your dream when you have never been there I don't know." Keira said.

Three hours later Obi-Wan, Keira and Qui-Gon were called to the council chamber.

"Received a request for help from Emeea we have." Yoda told them.

Obi-Wan and Keira looked at each other.

"What is Obi-Wan? Keira?" Mace Windu asked.

"For the last three nights I have had a nightmare. When I describe it to Keira, she said the place in my nightmare was Mountain Bay, a place on her homeworld that I have never seen, but saw very clearly and accurately in my dream. It's very odd that I had this nightmare, then they contact the council asking for aid." Obi-Wan said.

"A coincidence this may be. Then again, a coincidence it may not be. Told nothing of their problem we were. Request your assistance they did. Go to Emeea you must." Yoda told them.

"Your transport leaves at three this afternoon." Mace told them.

"We will be ready." Qui-Gon said.

Four hours later, they boarded the transport for Emeea.

"What do you think the problem is?" Obi-Wan asked Keira a little later.

"I don't know. I can tell my brother is worried, but why I cannot say." Keira said.

"Do you think that my dream was just a coincidence?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't believe in coincidences anymore Obi-Wan." Keira told him.

"Neither do I." Qui-Gon said as he entered their quarters. "I think your dream needs to be taken into consideration. We don't know what the problem is. It may prove important."

It took them a day to get to Emeea.

Please review. No reviews means no updates. If it's really bad, I'll just stop posting.


	2. Not a Coincidence

Chapter 2: Not a Coincidence 

When they arrived, Keira's twin brother Derek met them. Derek was Obi-Wan's height with dark brown hair and the same blue-green eyes that Keira had.

"Derek, what's going on?" Keira asked.

"You must come with me, quickly." Derek said, the urgency in his voice told them to listen.

He quickly took them to the palace. Keira noticed there was extra security. That worried her. When they were safely inside Derek turned to Keira.

"Someone made an attempt to take our brother Conrad's life." Derek told them.

Conrad was seventeen. He wasn't involved in politics much. Why did someone want to kill him?

"When?" Keira asked, shocked.

"Four days ago." Derek told her.

"That's when I first had the dream." Obi-Wan said.

"Where did it happen?" Keira asked.

"The platform over Mountain Bay." Derek said.

Keira and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"Did the person wear a mask?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Derek answered, puzzled.

"The dream wasn't about me. It was about your brother. This is really getting creepy." Obi-Wan said.

"That it is Obi-Wan. That it is." Keira said.

Qui-Gon took all the information in. Obi-Wan's dream had started the night of the attack on Keira's brother. It was definitely not a coincidence. But why had Obi-Wan seen what happened to Keira's brother and she had not? That was a question that needed answering.

"Why did you wait three days to contact us?" Keira demanded.

She did not like it when information was withheld from her.

"We tried searching for the would be assassin ourselves before we contacted the Jedi. When our search turned up nothing, we knew we needed your help." Derek admitted.

He took them to the throne room. Keira's father, King Ewan and her mother Queen Alena wanted to see them. King Ewan was a tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes. Queen Alena had long black hair with blue eyes. Queen Alena told them everything they knew about the attack. They knew no more then what Obi-Wan had seen.

"We don't know much. We don't even know who would want your brother dead." Queen Alena admitted sadly.

"We'll solve this mystery. We'll find who did this and stop them." Keira promised them.

She would not give up. Someone had tried to kill her brother. Though she had been raised at the Temple, she had had to return to her world for a while so her Emeean powers could be trained. Her people had strong gifts of foresight and healing. They could also read people's thoughts and emotions without the Force. Even without the Force she was faster then other humanoids. They were also telepathic. She had been on Emeea for about a year. She arrived six months before she turned twelve and returned to the Temple six months before she turned thirteen. In that year, she had grown close to her family. She kept in regular contact, but never let any of it interfere with her work or training. This was the first time she would.

With that finished, King Ewan turned to Obi-Wan.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Ewan said.

"Of course your majesty." Obi-Wan said respectfully.

Keira looked at her father curiously.

Dad?

Yes Keira?

Why do you want to talk to him?

I just have a few questions, that's all.

Keira wasn't satisfied with that but knew it was all she would get. Obi-Wan and Ewan went out into the hall.

"You have feelings for my daughter." Ewan stated. Then he asked, "Does she return them?"

'Good thing Keira warned me about her people's powers.' Obi-Wan thought.

"Yes I do and yes she does. We have talked about it several times. She isn't ready for anything more then friendship right now and I respect that. I will wait as long as she needs me to. I refuse to try to push her into anything." Obi-Wan told the king.

"Good. You seem like a respectable young man. I would like to think my older daughter has good taste in men. She seems to have better judgment then her younger sister. " Ewan said, the last was more to himself then Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan said nothing.

"I want you to know that if you ever hurt my daughter you will face the wrath of her entire family. You don't want the ruling family of a star system as your enemy. But I can tell you are an intelligent boy. You won't make that mistake will you?" The king demanded.

"I would never hurt her your majesty." Obi-Wan assured the king.

"Good." The king said before turning and reentering the throne room.

Keira watched them reenter the throne room.

Obi-Wan, what did he say to you?

He knows I have feelings for you. He wanted to talk about them.

Keira shook her head. She was nineteen, not nine. She could take care of herself.

What did he say?

He told me that if I ever hurt you I would incur the wrath of your family.

Keira glared at her father. How dare he threaten Obi-Wan. How dare he…Keira paused. It was in that moment that she realized the extent of her feelings. She had known her feelings were more then friendship, but she realized now that she loved Obi-Wan. She loved him more then she thought she could. She looked at Obi-Wan. He knew.

I've always known Keira. That's why I am content with waiting.

He was always patient with her even when she wasn't with him.

'What does he see in me?' Keira asked herself.

Keira went to her room. Obi-Wan was staying in a guest room next to hers. Qui-Gon was down the hall. Keira stood on her balcony that night. She couldn't sleep and she was worried. Why had someone tried to kill her brother? She just couldn't stop thinking about it. Then she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Obi-Wan standing behind her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

"I sensed your worry. I wanted to make sure everything was okay before I tried to get some sleep." Obi-Wan told her.

"I'm alright. I just don't understand why this is happening, why anyone would want to kill Conrad. Nothing like this has happened here before. This world is supposed to be a safe place." Keira said.

Her eyes started to tear up. Obi-Wan moved closer. He pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"We don't know much. We have little to go on, yet my younger brother's life could well depend on this. We don't even know where to start. They searched for three days and found nothing. It's just so frustrating." Keira said through tears.

"We will solve this. No one is going to hurt your brother again. I promise you, we will find the ones responsible." Obi-Wan told her.

He held her for a long while. He didn't mind. It felt right to hold her. He didn't want to let her go. Finally, he knew they had to get some sleep so he released her.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Obi-Wan recommended.

"I'll try." Keira said. She paused before adding, "Obi-Wan, thank you. I needed someone to just hold me and let me cry out my frustration."

"I'll always be here if you need me." Obi-Wan said.

"I know." Keira whispered.

Obi-Wan turned toward the door. Keira hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Obi-Wan," she started. He paused and turned to face her. "I love you."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"I love you to Keira. Goodnight." Obi-Wan said.

Keira smiled. She was glad she had not made a mistake waiting so long to actually admit what Obi-Wan could already sense.

Author's note: Words mean mind speech. 'Words' indicate thoughts. Please review!

Also, dragonqueen77 go ahead and use the marriage idea background info.


	3. A Lead

Chapter 3: A Lead 

The next morning Obi-Wan was very happy. He had been waiting for Keira to say she loved him. He walked to the dining hall thinking about it. When he entered he saw Keira, Derek, and two young people he didn't know. Keira smiled at him and waved him over.

"Obi-Wan I'd like you to meet my brother Conrad and my younger sister Corinna." Keira said.

Conrad was seventeen years old and had black hair and green eyes. Corinna was sixteen and had light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is ours." Corinna said.

She stared at Obi-Wan until a glare from her sister told her to back off. He knew what the look meant. Corinna was checking him out and Keira didn't like it.

"Keira, have you seen Qui-Gon yet this morning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. He's probably still in his room." Keira said.

"I'm going to go check. I need to talk to him." Obi-Wan said.

Really he just wanted to get away from Corinna. She kept looking at him. It embarrassed him. He walked toward Qui-Gon's room.

He knocked softly and called, "Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he opened the door.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Obi-Wan said.

"What is it Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

He felt he already knew the answer. He had seen the same look that Obi-Wan had on his face on his own son's face two years before. Qui-Gon's son Bryant had had that same look when he came to tell Qui-Gon he had fallen in love. He knew he was about to hear the same thing from Obi-Wan.

"Master, I love Keira. I told her so last night and she told me that she loves me. Now I don't know what to do. Also, Corinna, Keira's sister, was checking me out in the dining hall a few minutes ago. What am I supposed to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You have to make it clear to Corinna that you are not interested in her. With Keira, trust me, you'll know what to do." Qui-Gon told him.

Obi-Wan looked unsure.

"I asked several of my friends the same question about Tahl. I knew I loved Tahl and she loved me. I didn't know what else to do. They told me I would know. They were right. When our courtship began, I knew what to do. When I was ready to ask her to marry me, I seemed to know exactly what to do. There are some things you just know. Until the need for them arises, you don't always know that you know them, so you worry." Qui-Gon explained.

"Is that what you told Bryant?" Obi-Wan asked.

He and Bryant were friends. Bryant was two years older then Obi-Wan, but with Jedi two years didn't mean much. One of Qui-Gon's good friends was Bryant's master. When he had first become Qui-Gon's apprentice, Obi-Wan had wondered if his and Bryant's friendship would change. Bryant had told him that he was glad about how things turned out. He told Obi-Wan he was glad one of his friends would be with his father making sure he stayed out of trouble. However, after Tahl died a rift had grown between Bryant and Qui-Gon. They rarely spoke. The fact that Bryant had gone to Qui-Gon for advice had made some feel that the rift could be healed. It hadn't.

"Yes it is what I told him." Qui-Gon said. "It seems to be what all of you young ones need to hear."

Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"Why don't we head down to the dining hall?" Qui-Gon suggested.

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed to return. When they got there King Ewan and Queen Alena were there.

"Master Jinn, Obi-Wan I hope you slept well." The king said in greeting.

"Please call me Qui-Gon and yes, I did sleep well." Qui-Gon said.

They began eating. There were several conversations going on until Derek raised his voice to his brother.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Derek demanded.

"I didn't really think anything of it until last night." Conrad said defensively.

"Didn't think anything of what?" Keira asked.

"When I broke up with Arya two months ago because I caught her cheating on me, her brother said I'd pay for it." Conrad said.

"He was that angry because you broke up with his sister?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Arya and her brother Devlin are members of the Kiani family. The Kianis have been trying to get a member of their family into the royal family for the last five generations." Derek said.

"They are a family of nobles who want more power and think they can get it by being related to royalty. Arya is seventeen. Devlin is twenty. Both have tried to win a member of this family." Keira added.

"He saw it as a ruined opportunity. He blamed me for what his sister did. Arya and her new boyfriend left this planet and went to one of the other worlds in this system within two weeks." Conrad explained.

"So this Devlin Kiani character may be behind the attempted murder?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's possible. He wouldn't have the courage to do it himself, so he would hire an assassin. Also, the assassin used a blaster. Devlin wouldn't have." Conrad said.

"I think it's time someone paid a visit to the Kiani residence." Keira said.

"Be careful Keira. Devlin might try his old charmer tricks." Derek warned.

"If he tries anything I'll cut his arm off." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

Keira heard him and giggled.

"Not if I beat you to it." She whispered to him.

Qui-Gon eyed his apprentices suspiciously. Both gave him their best innocent little angel smile. He shook his head. He knew he would figure out what they were up to sooner or later. They set out for the Kiani residence. They had no idea what to look for, but all three of them knew it was the place to start.


	4. Clues

Chapter 4: Clues 

The home of the Kiani family was almost as large as the palace. When they knocked, a young woman opened the door. She immediately recognized Keira and bowed.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" The young woman asked.

"I need to speak to Devlin." Keira said.

"Please follow me my lady." The woman said.

She led them to a sitting room.

"I will go get Lord Devlin." She said hurrying out of the room.

"Lord Devlin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His father died last year. Devlin inherited the estate and the title." Keira said.

"He chose mortality?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Devlin's mother died four years ago from a disease my people had never encountered before. Almost three hundred died from it. After she died, he chose mortality so that he would die to." Keira explained.

Devlin walked into the room. He was slightly taller then Obi-Wan. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"My dear princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Devlin asked charmingly.

"Save it Devlin. We have several questions we need to ask you." Keira said.

"Always straight to business. What do they teach you at that Temple?" Devlin asked. He looked at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Who are you?"

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon said.

"I am Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said.

Devlin looked at Keira.

"What is your title?" he asked.

"I am also a padawan." Keira told him.

He looked back at Qui-Gon.

"You have to answer to him?" Devlin asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do." Keira said.

"Do they not realize that you are a princess?"

"To the Jedi, the only ranks that matter are initiate, padawan, knight and master." Keira said.

"They should still respect other ranks." Devlin said.

"We are not here to discuss what ranks the Jedi should and should not recognize. We have some questions about the recent attempt on my brother's life." Keira said.

"I don't know anything about it. There must be a reason. Murder is not a problem on this planet or in this system. I have no information for you my lady." Devlin said before turning and leaving the room.

"We won't get any information out of him." Keira said with a hint of disgust.

"Let's head back to the palace." Qui-Gon said.

They exited the Kiani home.

"I have another idea. One of Devlin's friends lives near here. He may know something." Keira said.

Keira led them to another large home three streets over. A maid answered the door.

"We'd like to speak to Kayden. Is he at home?" Keira asked.

"Yes my lady. Have a seat and I will get him." The maid said pointing to a sitting area.

"Do you know this guy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. He was friends with Derek for a while. Then he met Devlin. Their friendship went downhill after that." Keira explained.

Kayden was taller then Devlin. He had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. He bowed to Keira.

"My lady. It is a pleasure to see you." Kayden said.

Keira inclined her head slightly. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan introduced themselves. They all sat down.

"Kayden, we have a few questions to ask you." Keira said.

"By all means. I have nothing to hide." Kayden said.

Keira knew he was telling the truth. Maybe Kayden didn't know anything.  
"Did you notice Devlin acting strangely at all recently?" Keira asked.

"Not really. He was quieter then usual, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary." Kayden replied.

"Do you know where he was the night my brother was attacked? Had he mentioned anything about getting revenge for what happened with Arya? Did he disappear for long periods at all recently?" Keira asked.

"All he has said about the Arya incident was he wanted to get back at your brother. I told him it was a bad idea, but he won't listen to me or to anyone anymore. I don't know where he was that night. And finally, he has disappeared twice in the last month or so. He was gone for two days the first time and four the second time. He returned from his second disappearance three days before the attack on your brother's life." Kayden told them.

Keira thought about this information.

"That's all I know. Do you think Devlin was involved?" Kayden asked.

"As of now he is the only suspect." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think he would, but I also wouldn't put it past him." Kayden said shaking his head.

"Thank you Kayden. If you remember anything else or hear anything new, please contact one of us at the palace." Keira said.

"I will. Goodbye my lady." Kayden said.

Keira, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left Kayden's home and headed for the palace.

"Do you think he knew anything else?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. He told us all he knew. According to Derek, Kayden was always a pathetic liar. We would have known if he was lying." Keira said.

"What good does the information do us?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"We now know that Devlin has gone missing twice, which would give him the opportunity to set up the murder attempt. If Kayden doesn't know where Devlin was that night, I doubt anyone will." Keira said.

"So he most likely will have no witnesses to confirm an alibi." Obi-Wan said.

"Most likely. However, he may have been somewhere with witnesses, but they won't tell." Qui-Gon pointed out.

When they arrived back at the palace, it was time for the evening meal.

"Did you learn anything today?" Conrad asked.

"We have a lead, but we need a lot more information." Keira said.

"What's the lead?" Derek asked.

"Devlin." Keira said.

"I knew it." Derek said.

"Knew what?" Keira asked.

"He is the only one with a motive. He also has the means. What do you know?" Derek asked.

Keira explained.

"You should continue following that lead." King Ewan said.

"We will continue shortly after dawn tomorrow." Qui-Gon said.

"Why so early?" Conrad asked.

"We wish to investigate the site of the attack." Qui-Gon told him.

"Keira knows the way. I hope you find something." Queen Alena said.

They all finished dinner. Most headed for their room's. Keira and Obi-Wan went out to one of the gardens.

Author's note: I'm glad everyone likes it. I came home from vacation to find quite a few reviews. It made me happy.

Also, for anyone reading my story _To Save a City _I'm working on chapter 4, but it's taking longer then I expected. I should have it up by next week.


	5. Forget the Investigation

Chapter 5: Forget the Investigation 

Keira and Obi-Wan entered the garden. It was cool, but not cold. There was a gentle evening breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. The garden had plants and trees from all the major star systems in the galaxy. The stars shined brightly overhead. They walked to one of the benches and sat down. Keira looked up at the stars.

"Looking at the stars has to be my favorite thing to do at night." Keira said. "That's the only thing I don't like about Coruscant. You can't see the stars because of all the lights."

"I have to agree." Obi-Wan said.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Obi-Wan, do you think we will solve this? My instincts say Devlin is responsible, but what if we can't prove it?" Keira asked.

"We will." Obi-Wan said.

"What if we can't? What if…" Keira said.

Obi-Wan cut her off.

"Can we please forget the investigation for a little while?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira was silent. She was really worried about this. She needed Obi-Wan to understand it, but he obviously didn't. She looked away from him.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." She said, half in anger, half in frustration.

At first Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to make things worse by saying something stupid.

"Keira, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I don't understand. Keira, I see how upset this is making you. I don't like it when you're sad." Obi-Wan told her.

His tone was sincere. It begged for her to look at him. She did. He gently cupped the side of her face in his hand.

"I understand that you want to stop the person responsible. We will. Worrying about it nonstop isn't going to help." Obi-Wan said softly.

Their eyes met. Obi-Wan leaned in. He kissed her very gently. He had expected some resistance, but got none. Keira leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. When the kiss ended a long moment later, Obi-Wan looker into Keira's eyes.

"I don't want you to be sad. I love you Keira." Obi-Wan told her.

"I love you to Obi-Wan." Keira replied.

She wrapped her arms around him. He held her close. They sat there like that for over two hours. They only went in when they both knew they were going to fall asleep if they stayed out there any longer.

Author's note: I know this was a really short chapter. It's just a little section that didn't fit in the next chapter, so I made it a separate one. Please review.


	6. Evidence

Chapter 6: Evidence 

Just after dawn the next morning, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Keira were in a speeder heading for Mountain Bay. Obi-Wan landed the speeder on the platform.

"Look for anything that seems out of place." Qui-Gon told them.

They started to search. The platform was nine hundred feet long and eight hundred fifty feet wide. Near the middle Obi-Wan found a strange burn mark. It was ten inches in diameter. There was a shield with a diagonal that went from the left top to bottom right corner in the center of the circle. There was a curved line to the left of the shield.

"That's the crest of the Kiani family." Keira said.

"Is it actual evidence or was it put here to make us think Devlin is behind it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That my young Padawan is what we must learn." Qui-Gon said. He turned to Keira, "What was used to make this symbol?"

"It appears to have been made by a star sword." Keira said as she carefully examined it.  
"What's a star sword?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a weapon from this system. It's similar to a lightsaber, but not as powerful. Also, you don't have to be force-sensitive to make a star sword. Most nobles have one. I do to, back on Coruscant. The color of the sword indicates what class you are from. Blue means royalty. Green means high nobility. Purple indicates lower nobles. Orange indicates security officers or military personnel. Yellow indicates anyone else." Keira explained.

"Very interesting. Is there any way to tell what color sword made this burn?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There is a way, but it requires special equipment." Keira told him.

"Does your father have it?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"I think so." Keira said.

"Contact him. If he does have him send your brother Conrad here with it." Qui-Gon said.

Keira contacted her father. Within three hours Conrad was there with the machine. He wasn't surprised when he saw the Kiani family crest. They tested the burn.

"The star sword used to make it was green. There is only one person with a green star sword currently on this planet. That person is Devlin Kiani." Conrad said.

"Is there a way to see if his sword did this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. It would require the sword though." Keira said.

"When we are finished here we will pay another visit to Lord Devlin." Qui-Gon said.

They spent two more hours searching the area. When they found nothing else, they returned to the palace.

They told the king and queen what they had found. Keira and Obi-Wan returned to the Kiani home. Qui-Gon remained at the palace to discuss a few things with the king and queen.

"I want to see your star sword Devlin." Keira said when the three were seated.

"Why?" Devlin asked.

"It has to do with the investigation." Obi-Wan said.

Devlin called for one of his maids to bring the sword. Keira looked it over for a few minutes. When she was finished she handed it back to Devlin. She pretended to have not found anything.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Keira said.

When they were outside, Keira turned to Obi-Wan.

"His star sword was used on that burn." Keira said.

"That puts him at Mountain Bay at some point since the attack." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes it does." Keira agreed.

They quickly returned to the palace. The king, queen, Qui-Gon, Derek, Conrad and Corinna gathered in the throne room.

"Devlin's star sword made the burn mark." Keira told them.

"Meaning he has been to Mountain Bay sometime recently." Derek said.

"So it would seem." Qui-Gon said.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would he make the mark then let you see his sword?" Corinna asked.

"Why do people do the things they do? They do what will suit their needs or purpose at the time." Obi-Wan told her.

"How could that suit his needs?" Derek asked.

"We don't know his plan. It may just be a step." Obi-Wan said.

Corinna stared at Obi-Wan the entire time. After the meeting they headed to the dining hall for the evening meal. After the meal, most of them went to their rooms. Obi-Wan went out to the garden. Corinna followed him.

"For someone who's nineteen you are wise. You posses an understanding of life that many never have." Corinna said.

"All Jedi do. We learn through experience. Our experience starts at thirteen. We go on many missions and learn much. With that experience comes wisdom. Most of it is hard to come by any other way." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan sat down on one of the benches. Corinna sat down next to him. Obi-Wan moved over a little, the closeness made him uncomfortable. Corinna moved closer still. Obi-Wan stood up.

"Was there something you needed my lady?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you see in my sister? What does she have that I don't? You don't mind being close to her, but I make you uncomfortable. Why?" Corinna demanded.

"I love Keira. I don't love you, Corinna. As for what I see in her, she is smart, caring, strong, brave, I could go on forever. I hardly know you." Obi-Wan told her.

"You could get to know me." Corinna said standing.

She got close enough to try to kiss Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing Corinna?" Keira asked from behind.

Corinna moved away from Obi-Wan.

"We were just talking. Good night young Jedi." Corinna said before going inside.

Keira closed the distance between herself and Obi-Wan. When she was next to him he pulled her close.

"Your timing was perfect. She was going to try to kiss me. She just doesn't get it. I don't love her. I love you. What's so hard to understand about that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Corinna is a princess. She is not used to being told no." Keira said.

"Well, my answer is going to remain no so she had better get used to it." Obi-Wan said.

"You're lucky." Keira said before leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan.

Corinna watched it all from just inside the door. She wasn't going to give up.

'We'll see how long he is able to say no.' Corinna thought to herself.

Author's note: I'm really glad you guys like this. I didn't have much faith in my romance writing ability. Now I know I can do it. Thanks for your reviews so far and keep reviewing!


	7. Case Closed

Chapter 7: Case Closed 

The next morning at breakfast they discussed what they knew.

"We have evidence that puts Devlin there some time since the attack. However, we have nothing that places him there during the attack." Keira said.

"What can we do?" Conrad asked.

"Try to get him to admit it." Obi-Wan said.

"How?" Derek asked.

"Get him talking. He'll have an alibi. Keep asking questions. He'll slip up. They all do eventually." Keira told them.

"You're sure?" Conrad asked.

"Yes." Keira said.

"It would mean someone has to go to the Kiani residence again. The only one of us he will talk to is Keira. However, I don't trust Devlin so someone has to go with her." Derek said.

He was not about to let his twin sister go alone. He didn't trust Devlin any further then he could throw a planet.

"Agreed. We must proceed with caution. If we make a mistake, it's very possible that lives are at stake." Qui-Gon said.

"Keira, be careful." King Ewan said to his daughter.

He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Don't worry." Keira told him.

"Keira, you and Obi-Wan will go talk to Devlin. Make him reveal his guilt." Qui-Gon told his padawans.

"We will Master." Obi-Wan said.

A squad of security forces went with them. They stood just out of sight of the Kiani home. Keira and Obi-Wan entered the house. As they did, blaster shots came at them from above. They had their lightsabers out and ignited in the blink of an eye.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. Now you have to catch me." Devlin sneered from above.

He knew they would come for him as soon as he had given Keira his star sword to examine. He thought he could escape the Jedi. He was wrong.

Together Obi-Wan and Keira pushed him against the wall. Keira pulled the blaster from his hand. They called the security forces. They returned to the palace within an hour of leaving. Devlin was made mortal and sentenced to life in prison. He vowed he would get revenge.

They also discovered why Obi-Wan had had the dream. They found a dream sender. It recorded the attack and transmitted it. It was meant for Keira, but a malfunction made the vision go to Obi-Wan.

After that the Jedi prepared to return to Coruscant. On the landing platform, the royal family gathered to say goodbye. Kayden was also there.

"You did very well daughter. Remember, you will always have a place here. No matter what." King Ewan told Keira.

He then turned to Obi-Wan.

"And you young man, you proved that I was right. You are a smart young man. Take care of my daughter."

"I will your majesty." Obi-Wan said bowing.

They said the rest of their goodbyes.

"Princess, I'm glad you found who was responsible. It's still a bit of a shock that Devlin tried it himself. His anger should have been a clue to all of us I guess. I guess none of us knew him as well as we thought we did." Kayden said.

"We don't always see the things we should when it comes to close friends or family." Keira told him.

"How true. Farewell and good luck princess." Kayden said.

The Jedi boarded the transport to Coruscant. The king was lending them one of his own ships. It was far more luxurious then the ships the Jedi were used to.

"I never thought I would be so glad for a mission to be over." Obi-Wan said as he stretched out on the sleep couch in his quarters on the ship. He was more then ready to return to the Temple.

All three of them had gathered in Obi-Wan's quarter's to talk.

"Why are you so glad it's over Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

He didn't think he had ever seen his padawan so ready to return home.

"The looks Corinna was giving me were making me very uncomfortable. I'm glad to be away from her." Obi-Wan said shaking his head. He looked at Keira, "I'm very glad you're nothing like her."

"I didn't grow up a spoiled princess that was never told no. She did." Keira said.

"I don't think you'd be like that even if you had grown up as a princess." Obi-Wan said to her.

"I may have. I'm just glad I didn't." Keira said honestly.

"Next time the Council needs to send someone to Emeea, can you please make sure we are on the other side of the galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.

He never wanted to go back to Emeea. At least not for a long, long time.

"I'll try Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said trying to hide a smile.

He didn't want to laugh at Obi-Wan, but the situation was laughable. His padawan was very eager to be away from a royal palace and return to the Temple. Most would have wanted the opposite. But then again, Obi-Wan was not like everyone else. He was his own person, and for that Qui-Gon was glad.

"I can't wait to get back to the Temple. I need a decent night sleep. I never sleep well on Emeea. I don't know why. It's my homeworld yet it has never felt like home. I doubt it ever would." Keira said.

"To all Jedi, the Temple is home. No matter how far away we go or how long we are gone, it is home." Qui-Gon told both his padawans.

"That it is." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I can't wait to get home." Keira said yawning.

They all agreed it was time for bed. The next morning they would arrive home at the Temple.

Author's note: Not so sure this chapter is good. Anyway, I was working on _A New Life _chapter 3 and I couldn't decide on a good place for them to hide. If you have a suggestion, I'd be glad to hear it. I have a few ideas, but I want other people's opinions. Thanks. Please review!


	8. Changes

Chapter 8: Changes 

Within seven months of their return from Emeea, Obi-Wan and Keira married. Obi-Wan hadn't needed to ask for permission. Qui-Gon granted it before asked. Now almost four years later, Keira was with child. They were both excited.

Though he hardly showed it, Qui-Gon was to. The gap between him and his son had only grown in the last four years. Obi-Wan was more of a son to him then his own son Bryant was. When Bryant had married his girlfriend Nari the year before, he had only told his father a week before the wedding. With Obi-Wan and Keira, he was the first to know. He knew what Tahl would say if she saw him like this, but he didn't know what to do.

All that helped was getting out of the Temple. In two days he and Obi-Wan would be leaving to try to mediate a dispute between the Trade Federation and the planet of Naboo. Keira was remaining behind. She was not happy, but knew that considering she was only three weeks or so from giving birth, she was in no shape for a mission.

When the day came, Keira was very worried.

"Be very careful. Something is wrong though I know not what it is. There is more to this situation then meets the eye." Keira told them.

"We'll be careful." Obi-Wan assured her.

"You had both better come back in one piece. Is that understood?" Keira asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Qui-Gon said with a hint of a smile.

A few days later Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon reached Naboo. Keira sensed they had reached their goal and told the Council so. She then went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Not long later she felt something was wrong. Yoda approached her.

"Alright are you Keira?" the short Jedi master asked.

"No. Something is wrong. Obi-Wan is worried. I fear something has gone wrong with the mission." Keira said.

They did not find out what was wrong until a few days later. Even from halfway across the galaxy Obi-Wan and Keira could communicate with their minds.

Keira, we have landed on the planet of Tatooine. We were attacked on our way off Naboo. Obi-Wan told her.

He then told her everything that had happened. He was interrupted by a communication. He asked her to tell the Council what had happened. She was on her way to find Yoda when he found her.

"Master Yoda, Obi-Wan contacted me with information about their mission." Keira told him.

She them told him everything Obi-Wan told her.

"Good it is that news we have, even bad news. Find out more when they return we will." Yoda said.

Their questions were answered when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned a few days later.

Author's note: Just to avoid confusion, it's 4 years after they got married, not 4 years after Emeea. This chapter is just setting the stage for the last two chapters. That's why it's short. Please review!


	9. Prophecies and Visions

Chapter 9: Prophecies and Visions 

"Returned, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have," Yoda said to Keira.

Keira headed down to the platform. After the formal greetings were exchanged with the Chancellor and Senator Palpatine, Keira quickly moved to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were. Obi-Wan hugged her.

"I was very worried about you," Keira told her husband.

"You shouldn't worry so. We had a few delays, but we are safe now," Obi-Wan said as he kissed her.

"I'll always worry," Keira whispered.

"I know," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Keira, there is someone you need to meet," Qui-Gon said.

He called Anakin over.

"Keira, meet Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is my other apprentice Keira. She is Obi-Wan's wife," Qui-Gon explained.

"Nice to meet you. I'm excited to meet any Jedi," Anakin said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you to, Anakin," Keira said smiling.

As she shook Anakin's hand, a vision came to her. She saw death and destruction. She saw the fall of the Jedi. And she saw it at the hands of Anakin and someone else. The other person was in shadows, but the presence seemed familiar. She feared the other person was Senator Palpatine. She shook her head to clear her mind when the vision ended. Obi-Wan recognized the sign. But someone spoke before he could say anything.

Keira turned around when she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Keira!" Padme called.

"Padme!" Keira replied.

Padme came to where the Jedi stood. She and Keira embraced.

"You two know each other?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Yes. We met about two years ago. I was on Emeea for the Ceremony of Unity. She was there as part of a group from Naboo," Keira explained.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew a Jedi Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I really didn't think it was relevant. I never thought that Keira was your wife. I guess I didn't pay close enough attention to your name," Padme said looking at Obi-Wan, "The odds are so against it, I didn't think of it."

Padme then turned back to Keira.

"Why didn't you tell me in your last message that you were pregnant?" Padme asked.

"I thought I had already told you," Keira said honestly.

"Well you didn't," Padme said.

She put on her best fake pout face. They all laughed.

"You have forgotten a few things since you got pregnant Keira," Obi-Wan said.

Keira glared at him.

"I have to go. I hope I get to spend some time with you while I'm here Keira," Padme said.

"So do I. Goodbye Padme," Keira said.

Padme quickly followed the leaving politicians. Anakin followed her. On the way to the Temple Obi-Wan asked Keira what she had seen.

"It was terrible Obi-Wan. I saw the fall of the Jedi," Keira told him.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

He wasn't completely sure he wanted to know.

"Let me show you," Keira said.

Through their link she showed him what she had seen.

"That's impossible," Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

"We can't let it happen. I have never trusted Palpatine. If I'm right, this could be why. I must have felt the evil around him," Keira said.

"We have to tell Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said.

"After your meeting with the Council." Keira said.

Obi-Wan agreed. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to the Council.

"It was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon finished explaining the events on Tatooine.  
"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu asked in disbelief.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium," Ki-Adi Mundi stated.  
"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing," Mace told them.  
"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda stated.  
"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you," Mace said as a dismissal.  
Obi-Wan turned to leave, but Qui-Gon continued to face the Council.  
"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda asked.  
"With your permission, my Master...I have encountered a vergence in the Force," Qui-Gon said.  
"A vergence, you say?" Yoda repeated.  
"Located around a person?" Mace asked.  
"A boy...his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians," Qui-Gon said.  
"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" Mace asked.  
"I don't presume..." Qui-Gon began.

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is," Yoda said.  
"I request the boy be tested," Qui-Gon said.  
Obi-Wan tensed when Qui-Gon said that. Yoda saw Obi-Wan tense though no one else did.

"Obi-Wan, a problem with the boy have you?" Yoda asked.

"I…no Master Yoda it's just…I…" Obi-Wan couldn't find the words he wanted.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

He could now see that something was bothering his apprentice. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment.

"When she was introduced to Anakin, Keira had a vision. She saw the destruction of our Order at the hands of the boy and someone else. She believes the other person was Senator Palpatine because she recognized the presence she felt in the vision. It has her worried because she has never trusted the senator," Obi-Wan explained.

"What didn't you tell me sooner?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Keira said to wait until after the council meeting," Obi-Wan said.

He could tell that Qui-Gon wasn't happy.

"Meditate on this I must, but bring him here. Meet him, the Council should," Yoda said.

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

He and Qui-Gon bowed before exiting the Council Chamber.

'I'm going to hear about it now.' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Obi-Wan, how many times do I have to tell you two that if she has a vision I want to know about it immediately?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm sorry master. She said to wait. I didn't think it was a big deal," Obi-Wan said. "Now, master, if you'll excuse me I wish to go find Keira."

"You may go," Qui-Gon said.

As Obi-Wan walked away, he muttered, "I can never do anything right anymore."

Qui-Gon knew he wasn't meant to hear it, but he did. It made him think about a lot of things on his way to get Anakin.

Obi-Wan found Keira in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She was sitting and thinking. He sat down next to her.

"Qui-Gon and the Council know about your vision," Obi-Wan told her.

He explained what had happened.

"I guess we should have told him right away," Keira said.

"Qui-Gon was sure the boy was the Chosen One. Now, he may question that. I know everyone else will," Obi-Wan said.

"Prophecies often have things clouded or hidden that are a part of them. Or they could be misread," Keira said.

"Last time I looked, the Chosen One prophecies said nothing about destroying the Jedi and I doubt that that could be clouded or hidden. I don't think that everyone has misread that prophecy," Obi-Wan said.

"He may not be the Chosen One. But he may be a key to it," Keira pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He could be meant to be the father of the Chosen One. Or he may find the Chosen One. Or there is the possibility that he is the Chosen One, but other things happen before he brings balance to the Force," Keira said.

"He's still dangerous," Obi-Wan said.

"I never denied that. Even with what I saw, I feel he should be trained. If he is kept away from Senator Palpatine, he may not do what I saw. The future is constantly in motion. It is not set in stone. We may be able to stop it," Keira told him.

Later the Council met again. Keira, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin were there. Keira stood off to the side. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin were in the middle of the room.

"The Force is strong with him," Mace said.  
"He's to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon asked.  
"No. He will not be trained," Mace said.  
"No!" Qui-Gon repeated.  
"He is too old," Mace told him.  
"He is the Chosen One...you must see it," Qui-Gon said.  
"Clouded, this boy's future is," Yoda said.  
"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner," Qui-Gon said.  
Obi-Wan looked as if he had been stabbed through the heart with a lightsaber. Keira paled. This was what she was afraid of. So much for Qui-Gon no longer believing the boy was the Chosen One.

"Two apprentices, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a third," Yoda pointed out.  
"The Code forbids it," Mace pointed out.  
"Obi-Wan is ready for the trials," Qui-Gon said.

The gazes of the Council members shifted to Obi-Wan.  
"I am ready to face the trials," Obi-Wan said.  
"He is headstrong and he has much to learn about the Living Force, but  
he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me. The same goes for Keira," Qui-Gon said.  
"Our own council we will keep on who is ready," Yoda said.

He knew that both of them, Obi-Wan especially, had doubts about their abilities.

"Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation," Mace said. "And draw out the Queen's attacker. Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."  
As he said that Keira had another vision. Obi-Wan sensed it and immediately turned to face her. Without even thinking he moved to her side. She grabbed his arm.

"I was right," She whispered.

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Palpatine. He's a Sith lord. The person that attacked you on Tatooine is his apprentice. Palpatine is the one from my other vision. He will be responsible for the fall of the Jedi," Keira said. She sounded very shaken.

Him and the boy? Obi-Wan asked her.

Yes. This situation is very dangerous now. I don't know what we should do. Keira said.

The council was now worried. Keira's visions were never wrong.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later. Worry about the Sith now **we** must. Focus on protecting the queen **you** must Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Yoda said.  
They exited the Council Chamber.

They met on the landing platform a little while later to escort Queen Amidala home.  
"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth," Obi-Wan said.  
"From your point of view," Qui-Gon stated.  
"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous," Qui-Gon said.

"You want to know about Keira's visions, yet you never listen. You know what she saw, what he will do," Obi-Wan said.

"The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board," Qui-Gon ordered.

Keira walked with Obi-Wan.

"The boy is dangerous," Obi-Wan repeated.

"I know. Keep an eye on him Obi-Wan. And be careful. I sense a danger surrounding this mission. Something more then just the Sith threat. I feel as if someone won't return from it," Keira said.

"We'll be alright. Don't worry," Obi-Wan assured her.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her. He gave her a last minute kiss on her forehead before boarding the ship. Keira said goodbye to Padme.

"Do they know that you are the queen?" Keira asked quietly.

"No. They think I am just one of her handmaidens," Padme said.

"I wondered if that was the case. That's why I didn't say anything about it when you first arrived. Be careful Padme," Keira said.

"I wish I had more time here, but my people need me. I have to return home. I have to help them," Padme said.

"I know. It's your duty as their queen. Stay safe Padme. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I fear I may lose someone to this mission," Keira said.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"Just a bad feeling," Keira told her.

"I'm sure everyone will be okay," Padme said.

They embraced. Padme assured her one more time that everything would be okay before boarding. Keira returned to the Temple.

Ceremony of Unity – ceremony I made up that shows the unity of her home system.


	10. Life Changes Quickly

Chapter 10: Life Changes Quickly 

A few days later, Keira felt Obi-Wan's pain from across the galaxy. She saw as Qui-Gon was stabbed by Darth Maul's blade. She was walking in the main chamber of the Temple speaking to Mace when it hit her. She saw the rest of the battle through Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Oh Obi-Wan," Keira whispered.

She leaned against a wall for support.

"Keira, what is it?" Mace asked.

"Qui-Gon's dead," Keira said before starting to cry.

"What happened?" Mace asked.

"He was killed by the Sith that attacked them on Tatooine. I should be there. Obi-Wan needs me," Keira said as she cried.

Within an hour several masters, Bryant Jinn and Keira were headed for Naboo. When she saw Obi-Wan, she ran to him. Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms and held her as close as he could.

"I saw it all Obi-Wan. I should have been here. You needed me," Keira said.

"It was my fault," Obi-Wan said.

"No. I saw what happened. You where trapped by the laser wall. You couldn't get to him," Keira reminded him.

"If I had been faster…" Obi-Wan said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, my father's death was not your fault," Bryant told him.

"I wish I could be so certain of that," Obi-Wan said.

They were quiet for a moment. Then a thought struck Keira.

"What about Anakin?" Keira asked.

"Qui-Gon's dying wish was that I train Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "He said a few things about the three of us. He said he wished his relationship with you had been better," Obi-Wan told Bryant. "He also said that I will be a great Knight and a good father. Keira, he said he could see you becoming very powerful as well as being a good mother. His last words though, were 'He is the Chosen One. Train him.'"

"The boy must have been very important to him," Bryant said.

"We now know that Palpatine is a Sith and that we need to stay away from him. If we keep the boy away from him, it may work out in the end," Keira said.

"And it may not," Obi-Wan said.

"Remember Obi-Wan, the future is not set in stone," Keira said.

The ceremony that showed the new peace on Naboo was the next day. The following day Keira gave birth in a med center near the palace.

"If I ever say I want another baby, remind me it was very painful." Keira said.

She was very tired. After not sleeping well for almost two weeks, giving birth had taken a lot out of her. She fell asleep within a matter of moments.

Obi-Wan looked down at the baby boy in his arms.

'Will I really be a good father?' Obi-Wan asked himself.

A little while later when Keira woke up, they decided it was time to name the boy.

"What would be an appropriate name?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira looked into her son's eyes, eyes that looked just like his father's.

"Qui-Gon," She said a moment later.

"Qui-Gon Kenobi. I like it," Obi-Wan said.

"So do I," Keira said smiling.

Obi-Wan looked over at Bryant. Bryant had come to see the little boy, so had Padme.

"It's suiting," Bryant said. "I think you two will be good parents."

"I would have to agree," Padme said.

She looked at her friends' son.

"He's so beautiful. He'll be a little heartbreaker when he's older," Padme said.

"Just like his father," Keira said smiling.

Obi-Wan just shook his head as he turned bright red. The rest of them laughed at him.

6 weeks later

Obi-Wan wandered to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was escaping Keira's family. They had been on Coruscant for a week. Corinna still stared at him even though she was engaged and he was married to her sister. Obi-Wan hadn't gotten a moments peace since they arrived. He was so glad they were leaving in three days.

As he walked he thought about the changes in the last six weeks. He had only turned 24 two months ago, but already he was a father, a Jedi Knight, and he had a padawan. It was almost too much to handle at once. When he entered the room, he saw Bryant sitting by his favorite fountain. He was crying.

"Are you alright Bryant?" Obi-Wan asked his friend.

"Nari told me today that she is pregnant. My dad wanted a grandchild. Of course he's going to get one now that he's gone," Bryant said. "I wish I had tried to mend the relationship. Now he's gone and it's too late."

"You'll see him again. When your time to join the Force comes," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I know. You were more a son to him then I was after my mother died. I blamed him. He knew it. He blamed himself to. We both closed off from each other. It's too late to tell him I'm sorry," Bryant said.

"No it's not," Obi-Wan said.

He looked up. Qui-Gon was standing before them.

"Dad?" Bryant asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said.

"I'll let you two talk," Obi-Wan said.

A few moments later, Qui-Gon vanished. Obi-Wan returned to his friend's side.

"All is well now," Bryant said.

Seven and a half months later, Bryant's wife gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Brianna after Nari's mother. They then decided that if they ever had another girl they would name her Tahl.

Everyone settled into their new lives. Adapting to the changes was hard, but they all managed it. They were all happy.

THE END

Of part one anyway. If anyone is interested, there is more. I plan on having two more, but I won't post anymore of them if no one will read them. Please review! If you guys want another one tell me. If you do, I should have it up in a week or two. (I mean it this time. No long wait like with _To Save a City_)


End file.
